Shore Leave
by melissaadams22
Summary: When Lucas and Ben return to SeaQuest after spending their leave involved in a fight what will happen? PG for some mild violence.


Shore Leave  
  
By: Melissa Adams  
  
Disclaimer: SeaQuest and all its characters belong to Amblin Entertainment.Â  I am only borrowing these characters for a while I am done. This is a work of amateur fan fiction and no infringement on the owner's copyright is meant.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas and Ben sat stewing in on the launch heading back to SeaQuest.Â  Lucas retch up and touched his eye apprehensively.Â  "It all started out so innocent.Â  We were having a great time in that restaurant then we had to hear that comment.Â  I should have stayed on the boat," he thought.Â   
  
Ben looked over at him sporting a black eye of his own and several other bruises from not ducking quick enough.Â  "You know Kiddo I don't know about you but I don't know when I've had a better leave.Â  It was great.Â  What's wrong?"Â   
  
Lucas looked shocked.Â  "Ben are you nuts?Â  What's wrong, are you serious?Â  Do you know what the Captain and Doc are going to say alone when they see these new fashion statements of ours?"  
  
Ben smiled and said, "Come on Bud.Â  Captain Bridger will understand, we had to defend the boat.Â  We couldn't let that guy diss SeaQuest like that, it's a matter of honor."  
  
Lucas nodded he agreed with that.Â  "Yeah I know Ben and the Cap might buy that but Kristin won't.Â  She's going to kill both of us and you know it."  
  
Ben shrugged and laughed.Â  "That's probably true but it was still a matter of honor."Â  He turned and radioed the boat requesting permission to dock.  
  
As they approached SeaQuest Lucas leaned back and shuddered at the confrontation that he knew as coming.Â  After they were docked Lucas and Ben both waited for the other to make the first move.Â  Finally Lucas squared his shoulders and moved toward the door, "Here goes.Â  All hell is going to break loose now."  
  
He walked out and found himself staring right into the faces of Doctor Kristin Westphalen and Captain Nathan Bridger.Â  "Hi Doc, hi Cap" he said.  
  
Moving around them so Ben could follow he felt the angry glare of the Doc on him and the questioningly look from the Captain.Â  "Maybe Ben can explain and I can slip away.Â  Besides it's his fault anyway" Lucas thought.  
  
After Ben and Lucas were both in the bay he heard the Captain speak first, "Lucas would you care to explain what happened to yours and Mr. Krieg's eyes?"Â   
  
Lucas shot Ben a dirty glare before addressing both the Doctor and the Captain.Â  "Well sir, Ben and I went into this restaurant and were having a great time when this guy, who was drunk decided to start complaining about the UEO.Â  We ignored that sir but then he started saying things about the SeaQuest and we defended her sir."  
  
Nathan smiled and said with a slight grin, "I see."  
  
Kristin however didn't see.Â  She came over and gripped Lucas' face in her hands and spoke as she examined it.Â  "You mean to tell me that you two children decided to fight over the supposed honor of the boat and in the process almost beat to a pulp.Â  Lucas Daniel Wolenczak I am shocked at you."  
  
Ben chose that moment to rush to the rescue.Â  "Honest Doctor, you didn't hear what he was saying, the whole place was laughing at the SeaQuest, I mean we had to defend her.Â  It would have been like insulting a lady without her being there to defend herself."  
  
Kristin just shot him a glare and came over to examine his face.Â  "What it was lieutenant was damn stupid.Â  Let's forget the fact for a moment that you were responsible for a 15 year old boy but did it ever occur to either of you strong men that you might have been seriously hurt?Â  You and Lucas are both having serious swelling in your eyes and heaven only knows what other injuries you got are not openly visible.Â  Did that ever occur to you Mr. Krieg?"  
  
She stepped back waiting on an answer.Â  Lucas and Ben shot each other a couple of looks and said nothing.Â  "I told you she would be furious," Lucas thought.  
  
When she didn't get an answer she turned to Nathan.Â  "Well Captain aren't you going to say something?"  
  
Nathan got on his best Captain's face and said, "Good job men" and marched out of the bay.  
  
Lucas and Ben smiled at each other until they saw Westphalen staring at them.Â  "Don't you two think you are getting off that easy.Â  You're both confined to Med bay until we get that swelling down and I am satisfied that you aren't hiding more injuries that the obvious stupidity.Â  Let's go."Â  She walked out of the bay with both of them following her.  
  
Ben got close enough to Lucas and whispered, "See didn't I tell you it was worth it?"  
  
Lucas shot him a glare and said as they approached Med bay, "Let's see if you still say that after the Doc is done with you."  
  
Ben just smiled and followed them into the room.  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
